Pamela and the glitch
by TheO0032
Summary: Pamela, a normal girl obsessed with Missingno, is having trouble with her gameboy, and it eventually sucks her into the game. She then fights glitches in a Pokemon Journey. Contains brief interludes with my OCs. They have nothing to do with the main story. Still in progress.
1. Pamela and the glitch

"Arggh! Stupid glitch! Lost my progress all over again!", said Pamela.

The new game screen displays yet again. It's over. For the 27th time, the glitch stopped her from completing her first battle. Whenever her Pokemon attacked, the game lost power. "I guess I'll boot the game up one more time…".

The new game screen showed again. The very thought of the glitch going again angering her. She repeated the routine of going out, then choosing bulbasaur. The glitch happened again. She smashed the gameboy in anger. "Why do you have to do this to me!"

All changed. She booted up the game. The graphics had, strangely, improved. She could see everything in the intro very clearly. And then, the weirdest thing happened.

-Are you a boy or a girl?-

It was like the game had updated. There were tons of questions, including: The date, her birthday, her gender, everything. She wanted to give them fake answers, but she didn't. She did the routine, got her bulbasaur, and...

-Are you ready for the Pokemon world? Because, unlike the game, this is real.-

* * *

She got sucked in. She was inside the game. And, for once, it began to make sense.

(Hey! I was supposed to do that! Not you, non-quote narration! And you, hyphens, get out of this!)

Author: Parenthesis, this isn't a transport file. We need to sit and watch.

[Can I get a line?]

Author: No. You will never be equal to us. You were created for us, by us, to serve us.

(This is getting a lot like the scene in Mewtwo strikes back)

[What? This can never be my fate! It can't be!]

* * *

It was the beginning of a Pokemon battle. She had named her rival "loser". She had imagined the cheerleaders: "loser, loser, he's the best! He will beat all the rest! Loser, loser, he's the man! If he can't do it no one can!" The cheerleaders were there. And they were chanting it.

"I'll send out Charmander," he said. Pamela sent out her bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

The move came closer, closer, closer… And, when it made contact, she blacked out. She woke up, right near the gameboy. The familiar black screen forced her to power it back on and start again.

She powered it on for the 30th time. The graphics had improved even further. Her character looked just like her. And, just like before, all these questions that shouldn't've been asked were asked. She did the routine, and got to the point where she chose her Pokemon. This time, before choosing bulbasaur, she smashed the device again. "I've failed 29 times already. 30th time's a charm…", she said. And it was. The gameboy was, surprisingly, unharmed. She chose bulbasaur, and got sucked into the game. She heard the cheerleading. She entered the battle. "Bulbasaur, Tackle!" The tackle made contact. And…

* * *

Author: That will never work. We are infinitely superior to you.

Narrator: TA, give Brackets amnesia, STAT.

TA: On it.(gives Brackets amnesia)

(Brackets, you're back!)

[I am immune to the amnesia. I got ASP(Anti-stability powder). Bwahahahahaha!]

* * *

It made contact. There was no blackout. "Noo! My Charmander!", said Loser. "Charmander! Scratch!"

"Bulbasaur! Tackle!"

"Charmander! Scratch!"

"Bulbasaur! Tackle!"

*Enemy Charmander fainted*

"I lost", said Loser. "But a I will win next time! Smell you later, Loser!" Loser then walks away. Pamela then looked at Ash, running to catch up to Green.

"There's only one Pokemon left! I need it", said Green. "I want it", said Ash. Pamela didn't say anything. Ash was probably going to be stuck with Pikachu. "I already got a Pokemon, Loser!", said Loser. "Loser, loser, he's the best, he will beat all the rest! Yay, Loser!", the cheerleaders cheered. "Hey! You're the one named loser", said Ash.

Meanwhile, Green took the remaining Pokemon. "Ash, it looks like you're stuck with Pikachu", said Pamela, "That Pikachu is rebellious". "I can befriend any Pokemon!", said Ash.

Pamela decided to go forward on route one. She found a random trainer.

"You looked at me, so I want to battle. Go E-Raticate-or!(sends out a Raticate)

"Go! Bulbasaur"!

"Raticate, use supah glitch!"

"Bulbasaur! Use tackle!"

The supah glitch envelops her bulbasaur in some form of goo.

"Bulbasaur! Return!" Pamela returned her bulbasaur to prevent the goo from doing its bad stuff.

"E-Raticate-Or, eradicate them!" The Raticate begins to cover Pamela in goo. She runs away.

"You can't hide from me!", said the random trainer.

Pamela hid from him. He searched a while, then gave up. Eventually, she heard a voice. "I see. Many trainers have succumbed to that glitch. You are the first to survive it", said the voice. "Who are you?", said Pamela.

"I am 'm. Another glitch."

"Then why don't you want to destroy me?"

"I am different. Trust me. We need to get rid of the other glitches."

"Okay."

"Wow! You are quite gullible!"

"Yeah. I'm praised for it."

"Take this hat and put it on."

"Why?"

"It'll let you see things you need to see." Pamela puts it on. Nothing happens.

"What does this even do?"

"It links you up to me, allowing instant communication between us two, and allows you to sense what is a glitch and what isn't."Pamela emptied her pokeball bag.

"Why aren't there any pokeballs?", said Pamela. "My bulbasaur is the only one left!"

"It was from the E-Raticate-Or", said 'M. "Send out your Bulbasaur".

* * *

(We need to subdue Brackets!)

Author: On it! I've got tranquilizer.

(The author darts Brackets)

[I will destrooooooooyyyyyy youuuuuuuuuuuu. (Goes to sleep)]

Narrator: Phew!

* * *

Pamela sends out her bulbasaur. It is a Pidgey.

"Hey! Why is my bulbasaur a Pidgey?" She asked.

"The supah glitch that hit it. Your bulbasaur is a glitch now.", said 'M. "If you were hit by that glitch, you will also be one."

"So I'm a glitch now?" said Pamela?

"Yup!", said 'M.

"Awww great! Superhero plot! Hate that!", said Pamela. And then, a new enemy comes up.

"I am mysterious!", he said. "I am the leader of the fire-type nation! Taste my firebending!" He throws fire at them. "And my leaf-bending!". A bunch of leaves hit them. "And my electric-bending!"

Pamela used glitch! But it failed!

"All your attacks need to end in 'bending', or something of the sorts," said the guy.

"Then then I'll do Rubber band bending!" Pamela said. She shot a rubber band at the mysterious guy.

"And spoonbending!" She throws a spoon at her enemy after bending it slightly.

"And bone-bending!" She bends his bones. Eventually they break.

"Fine! You win. I give up."

"Really? You don't want to taste some of my rulebending?", said Pamela.

* * *

(Note: this is for humor)

And now a word from our sponsor!

Advertiser(in a sing-song voice): Buy Dawn ultra dish soap! You'll feel like an awesome pope!

Advertiser: Dawn ultra cleans with 3 times the power! And it costs only $30 a bottle! Even the pope gets it!

Author: Brackets, Stop hiring sponsors!

[I'm trying to save us from debt!]

Author: We aren't in debt. I told you to stop this about 12 times.

[I won't stop this at all]

* * *

"Nope. I'll stop. I give in. I'll go.", said the mysterious man.

"Who are you?", said Pamela.

"I am poketar. I come from a different series. I was brought over by Crossover". Pamela began to ask who Crossover was, but he had already disappeared.

"Hey? How did I do that?", said Pamela.

"Since you're a glitch, so you can create anything simple", said 'M, "You are also technically a Pokemon, but cannot be caught".

"I almost forgot! Well, that was just great", said 'M, "We missed 'em. We could've gotten rid of him, but he escaped.".

"I want to go in the Pokemon League", said Pamela.

"It'll be easy with your glitch Pidgey", 'M said. And so they went to the Pewter city gym.

"Geodude, Tackle!"

"Pidgey, use Glitch!"

*Enemy Geodude fainted*

"Onix, tackle!"

"Pidgey, Glitch!"

*Enemy Onix fainted*

"Fine, take the boulderbadge, and go", said Brock. Pamela took it.

"Next off, is Old man. We need to kill him, for the good of the game", said 'M.

"But we shouldn't hurt innocent people!", said Pamela. She was in shock. They would need to kill normal NPCs?

"Just kidding", said 'M.

"You shouldn't scare me like that", said Pamela.

* * *

And now! Another word from our sponsors!

Advertisement: Lacy's apartment alarm clocks! They are always in stock!

Advertisement: These alarm clocks are always in stock! No matter what! Pick up your for just $75! Call 69276933858283938585858586960605404904 now!

Author: Brackets, STOP HIRING SPONSORS! WE HAVE ENOUGH MONEY ALREADY!

(Yeah. We are already rich from that dawn dish soap one. Stop it.)

[No I will not do it. Shut up.]

Narrator: Anyway, the next chapter is Pamela's flashback.

* * *

Pamela was a normal girl. She had a loving family, and plenty of freedom. But there was one thing that everyone made fun of. It was that she was obsessed with a Pokemon. Not because she was obsessed with a Pokemon, but the Pokemon she was obsessed with. Not the starters, bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. Not Mew or the legendary trio. Not even Arceus. She was obsessed with none other than MissingNo, belonging to the Pokemon that can only be found through doing a glitch. She used her game, and surfed the Internet to find Missingno. But no avail. She tried glitch after glitch after glitch. She even wondered if they had been gotten rid of. After all, this wasn't even one of the original generation 1 games. This was one of the remakes. But she then encountered Missingno. She caught it. But then, her data was lost due to some sort of glitch. Then, she booted up the game, and you know the rest.

"What are you thinking about", said 'M.

"How I got here", said Pamela. "I almost like being a glitch."

"Really? Already?", said 'M, "That's good."

* * *

[Arggh! Why did you get rid of the sponsors? I told you to stop about 12 times!]

Author: Well, I'm not gonna stop getting rid of 'em. So there!

(Sigh. Not again…)

Narrator: And now, a word from the tool we used to delete sponsors that is now one of our sponsors!

Advertisement(singing):Sponsor deletion service! It is an awesome service!

Advertisement: Delete your sponsors and still get paid with our deletion clicker! Only $19.99!

(Author points the deletion clicker at the advertisement, and deletes the advertisement)

(Awesome idea!)

* * *

"Who was that guy with his e-Raticate-or?", said Pamela.

"That was one of crossover's minions. He is impossible to defeat normally, but since you are a glitch, it just might be possible. That goo, if you are smothered in it for too long, will make you lose your memory. Basically, how long it is on you has effects in stages. In stage one, you become a glitch. In stage two, if it stays on for long enough at a time, you will lose your memory. In stage 3, you will submit to him. Glitches are immune, unless they haven't been a glitch for an hour", said 'M.

* * *

Narrator: Aren't we glitches?

Author: No. We were created by the TA.

Narrator: But so was Pamela.

Author: But she wasn't born a glitch.

TA: You are glitches. And you'll lose to Pamela.

Author: I can delete Pamela!

TA: No! That's only in the transport files.

[Ooh schooled!]

Author: I will get you someday!

TA: Do you want amnesia?

Author: Fine.

* * *

As they arrive at the next glitch site, they see…

* * *

[Vote for what Crossover should bring over next! Leave a comment or PM me!]

Author: Shut up! I told you to a million times. We don't need ideas.

[No you didn't]

Author: Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up…

* * *

Uh… Having trouble over here! Who should I bring over next?

"Uh… Mario?", said Pamela. Nice! Awesome idea! Glitch Mario appears.

"Uggh. Why did you need to give the TA ideas?", said 'M.

"The story must go on", Pamela said.

"You're getting a bit like MissingNo", said 'M.

"What?", said Pamela.

"I will destroy you", said Glitch Mario.

"Uggh!", said Pamela. "Glitches don't work here, either, I guess."

"Oh no! I forgot!", said Mario. "But I have Luigi and Yoshi and everyone else."

Pamela used Glitch!

"Looks like Team Mario is blasting off again!", they say.

"Grrrrrr! Who stole out lines?", an all-too-familiar female voice voice called out.

"We'll hit them with tines!", an all-too-familiar male voice called out.

"Prepare for trouble, stupid glitches", the female said.

"And we'll be throwing all the pitches", the male voice said.

"To protect the world from bugs in the game"

"To unite all people so you have shame"

"To denounce the evils of truth and good"

"To promote little red riding hood"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Not team Rocket!", said Pamela.

"You must've heard wrong", said Jessie. "We're Team Socket!"

"It goes quite long", said James, "But we're not Team Rocket"

"Team Socket blasts off at the speed of light"

"You are so dumb, and we are so bright!"

"Meowth meow me Meowth!", said their Meowth.

"Wait a sec! Your Meowth doesn't talk?", said Pamela.

"Why would it", said Jessie.

"How could it?", said James.

"I am going to blast you off again.", said Pamela. "Go Pidgey!"

Pidgey used Glitch!

"Looks like Team Socket is blasting off again!", Jessie and James said. "We should capture that Pidgey though."

* * *

Author: Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up…

Okay. There's a million times. Now, I've told you to shut up a million times.

[A million and one]

Author: Shut up!

[A million and 2]

Author: Shut up!

[A million and 3]


	2. Crossover

"Okay. Since this is a game, it should be easy to get rid of the glitches", said Pamela.

"But it isn't", said 'M. "This isn't a game at all. You pased through the gateway. That makes it more complicated".

"What gateway?", said Pamela.

"It goes between the games and the core anime. It goes like this: The games lie closer to the border between Pokemon and the rest of the games. The game Mario, for example, is right next to Pokemon X and Y. The anime is the "main base" of the Pokemon domain. There are staff trying to keep outside characters and glitches from coming in, but every so often, they do. The 2 bosses of the 2 rival teams are Crossover, who leads the out-of-episode people, like Glitch Mario, and BAD EGG, who runs the glitches. They are trying to use the gigantic Pokemon domain for other games, in Crossover's case, or glitches in other games, in BAD EGG's case. Crossover is the less evil of the two. BAD EGG makes more "mistakes", like MissingNo and I, but is trying to take over the world, unlike Crossover.", said 'M.

"Woah! You're overloading me!", said Pamela. "So, we're in the anime?"

"Yes", said 'M.

"And here comes Ash!", said Pamela. Ash came over.

"Pamela, I want to battle", said Ash. He pointed his Pokedex at Pamela.

-404 error. Pokemon unknown. Scanning…-

"Huh? Anyway, what is your name again?", said Ash.

"Pamela", said Pamela.

-Scanning feature complete. Auto-naming feature active. Newly discovered Pokemon: Pamela.-

"Weird", said Pamela.

-It is now known that this Pamela can talk. Sending data to Professor…-

"Weird", said Ash. "The Pokedex thinks you're a Pokemon.

-Known moves: Glitch, Conversion, teleport, surf, fly, escape, create, transform. PP unknown-

"Well, send out your Pokemon!", said Ash.

"Go, Pidgey!", said Pamela. She sent out Pidgey.

"Go, Pikachu!", said Ash. He sent out Pikachu.

Ash used his Pokedex.

-Pidgey. An easy to catch bird. This Pidgey knows Glitch, gust, evolve, fly, and sand-attack.-

"Oh cool", said Ash. "A Pidgey!".

"You don't really mean it, do you?", said Pamela.

"I don't", said Ash. "Where's your starter?"

"It was turned into this Pidgey by a random trainer".

"I see", said Ash. "My pidgeotto was transformed into a completely normal Pidgey when it was hit".

"Talk about devolution", said Pamela.

"Let me get the first move", said Ash. "Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"Pidgey, use Evolve!"

Pidgey is evolving! Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto!

Pidgeotto is evolving! Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot!

Pikachu used Thundershock! Pidgeot evaded attack!

"Pidgeot, use Glitch"

Pidgeot used Glitch!

Enemy Pikachu fainted.

"You win", said Ash.

* * *

Author: Shut up! I told you 2 million times!

[2 million and one]

Author: Sorry, but you skipped one. So, be quiet! And don't make the TA give us amnesia!

Narrator: Finally the quarrel ended.

Pamela: Oh! I'm finally in the script zone?

Author: Hey, get out of the scene!

TA: Your time isn't now, so GET OUT!

Pamela: No way. I love it in here!

[It was a dark and stormy night. The grass, even when you shed a flashlight on it, pitch black. The wind seemed to howl at a magnitude that would outdo a pack of wolves. It was so foggy, even the lightning was hard to see.]

Pamela: Well I'm going now. I don't want a scene description. (Leaves)

Author: Phew.

[Ha! I have a purpose now!]

(I could do that better.)

[Oh really?]

(Yup.)

* * *

The scene changes. We see a boy playing Pokemon X and y.

-Wild Mario appeared!-

"Huh? That's weird.", he said.

-Enemy Mario used spin!-

"Weird", he said. "Stupid glitches".

-Arggh! They aren't glitches! They are crossovers!-

"Huh? What's happening?"

-I am crossover. You must join me and fight BAD EGG. He is trying to ruin Pokemon by exploiting the glitchy generation 1 games, and use it for ruining games everywhere. You must be a crossover and come with me, Martin.-

"How do you know my name?"

-Oh. You entered it. One of my minions has failed in one crossover conversion, and there are glitches to fight. My original plan was to take over Pokemon, but I must save it from the glitches. Come with me."

"But I don't want to!", Martin retorted. But it was too late. He was already sucked into the game.

* * *

Pamela looked over each invitation, one to a peace meeting with Crossover, and one to a peace meeting with BAD EGG. "BAD EGG might reason better with glitches", said Pamela. "But, Crossover is less evil, and we're immune to that goo", said 'M. "We should go to his peace meeting. Plus, he's weaker. The only reason he didn't lose already is that we mistake glitches help him because he is less evil, or at least pay less attention to him."

"Ok", said Pamela.

* * *

Author: Arggh! Stop it with the sponsor deletion undo button!

[No! I won't stop!]

[And now a word from the sponsor deletion undo button that is now one of our sponsors!]

Advertisement: Sponsor deletion (gets deleted) (gets added back) undo butt-(gets deleted) (gets added back)-on! (Gets deleted) (gets added back) It is an awesome (gets deleted) (gets added back) button!

[I told you to stop this a million times!]

Author: No you didn't!

Narrator: The tables have turned.

[Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it…]

* * *

The peace meeting took place in a standard conference room. It had completely white walls, and multiple presentation screens. When Pamela, 'M, and MissingNo had finally entered, Crossover was already there, and there was a boy sitting across from him.

"I hope none of you attempt an ambush, because I'm not prepared."

"We won't", said Pamela, 'M, and MissingNo.

"First of all, why would you want to go to war with me?"

"You brainwash people with that glitch goo. Pamela barely escaped being one of your slaves", said 'M.

"I give them their rights and will back, after making them into a crossover.", said Crossover. "They all willingly serve". "I realized that BAD EGG is the real enemy", he continued.

"So, we should team up for the greater good?", said 'M. "It isn't like a millennium ago. MissingNo's power waxes and wanes like the moon, but on a larger timescale. His power is at the lowest currently. We'll need to wait a decade for his power to begin rising again. And, for 990 more years, it will gain steadily until his power will be more than BAD EGG. When he at his low, I am at my high. But I am too weak to matter much."

"Pamela shows some promise", said Crossover.

"What! Really?", said Pamela. "I'm new to this!"

"Compared to Martin, you're exceptionally powerful. He doesn't have the intelligence, perseverance, or power you have. He can't use glitch!"

"Hey!", said Martin.

"At his lowest power, MissingNo is still quite powerful, but he can't use glitch", said 'M.

"Oh no. This is getting a bit like Artemis Fowl book 5.", said Pamela. "I can even predict a line that will be said."

* * *

[Stop it stop it stop it stop it… Now I've told you to stop it a million times!]

Author: a million and one

[Stop it!]

Author: a million and two

Narrator: I fell deja vu.

[Stop it you…]

Narrator: I don't know Kung fu.

Author: A million and 3

[Stop it!]

* * *

"Can we go now?", said Pamela.

"You can go", Crossover replied.

They all walked away.

"MissingNo, how did you manage without me?", said 'M.

"Oh. I don't know", said MissingNo.

"Huh?", said Pamela.

"MissingNo is quite childish", said 'M.

* * *

[Yup, mirror world! Yaaaay!]

Author: Well, that's nothing to be excited about. Scans say that Crossover is evil there.

[Uh oh…]

[In a land where all of the rules are broken. Where everything has absolutely no plot. Where what can and what will will collide and then shatter to pieces… We call this place the script zone.]

(Stop it! I told you to quit it with the twilight zone!)

Narrator: Well, he's the only one who'll get Pamela out of this place!

(I can do it better.)

[Oh, really?]

* * *

In the mirror world…

"And now I've got you trapped!", said Crossover. "You will bow down to me and be one with me!"

"How did we fall for this, MissingNo?", said 'M.

"He used trick room", MissingNo said.

"Oh, why did you turn your distortion on?", said 'M

"I forgot", said MissingNo.

"I believe he's draining our power. But he can't contain it…", said Pamela.

They were brainwashed and converted, never to be seen again.

* * *

Narrator: That's terrifying! But at least it's just the mirror world!

Author: Stop spoiling it!

Narrator: Fine. I won't talk.

(But you did…)

* * *

"And so, our heroes left the meeting with a new Ally, Crossover!", said the Narrator.

"Shut up, Narrator! It isn't in episode format!", said Pamela.

"Hey! That wasn't supposed to happen!", the Narrator said.

"MissingNo! Didn't I tell you to turn your distortion off?", 'M said.

"Oh c'mon", was the response.

"How many times do I need to tell you? Stop thinking of Giratina!"

"Uggh! You know how I can't control my distortion in this point of the cycle", MissingNo defended. "It was better with Cassandra".

"Grrrr! Don't you dare cross the borderline with other Fanfiction! Or I will delete you!", said the Author.

"Stop breaking the 4th-wall-window-camera! I will personally give the author deleting rights if you don't stop!", the TA added.

"I should've been born with all the power! I am more sensible and responsible!", 'M said.

"Fine, fine", MissingNo said. "I'll try."

* * *

(You know, according to math, Parenthesis is always first!)

[That's just math!]

^I hate PEMDAS^

*Not as much as me!*

+Tell me about it+

Author: It's nice to be back in the script zone.

[It was a dark and stormy night…]

Author: Not Now, Brackets!

Narrator: We don't want a scene description!

(Uggh! If you cut it out, I will admit that some people use brackets as Parentheses!)

[Fine]

* * *

"Uh… what next!", Pamela said.

"RANDOMNESS!", MissingNo offered.

"How about Vermillion city?", 'M suggested.

"Oh! I think you should prepare for trouble, Stupid glitches!", a female voice said.

"And we'll be throwing all the pitches!", a male voice said.

"Not you again, Team Socket!", Pamela said

"To protect the world from bugs in the game"

"To unite all people so you have shame!"

"To denounce the evils of Truth and good"

"To promote little red riding hood"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Socket blasts off at the speed of light"

"You are so dumb and we are so bright"

"Wobuffet that's right!", said their wobbuffet.

"Meowth!", said their Meowth.

"Grrrr! Who did that?", said another female voice the same as Team Socket.

"We will get them!", said another male voice the same at Team Socket.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"to denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

I will be calling the Jessie of Team Socket "Jessie 2", and the James of Team Socket "James 2" for awhile.

"Well, in that case, Prepare to meet your maker, Team Socket!", said Jessie.

"Yeah! What she said", said James.

"I guess we can go now", said 'M.

"Hey! They are glitches! I can tell it from that hat!"

"You mean Team Socket or Team Rocket?", said MissingNo.

"Team Rocket", said Pamela.

"Go! Pikachu!", said James 2. "Pikachu, Psybeam!"

"How does your Pikachu know Psybeam?", said James. "And how does it float like that?".

"A lot of training", said James 2.

"Go inkay!", said James. "Inkay, Psybeam!"

"Go, Pumpkaboo", said Jessie.

"Go! Panchom!", said Jessie 2. "Panchom, Shadow ball!"

"MissingNo! You have something to do with the main Pokemon switching bodies and nobody noticing!", said 'M.

"Okay, why do you blame everything on MissingNo?", said Pamela.

"Well, he's the only one with a distortion field", said 'M. "So he's the only one capable of that",

"Well, what if it is random chance?", said Pamela. "Like when electricity hurt a rock type?"

"MissingNo was around. The distortion field really accelerates the pace of some shows", said 'M. "Otherwise, the Pokemon anime is perfectly logical".


End file.
